The Joker
by Sayonara Solitaire
Summary: AU. In the Yakuza world, there was only one goal: the attainment of the Embryo. Tied up in ancient history, a never ending war between two families turns Japan into nothing but remnants. "All the cards have been drawn. The winner will be revealed." AMUTO.
1. i

Chapter One

_And so the halcyon days end..._

**-**

**-**

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.  
**

* * *

**-**

**-**

It was summer break. The heat radiating from the usual fiercely burning sun hid itself. It was odd considering it's summer. But the sky was painted gray and no light penetrated through it. It was so dark…so gloomy. It felt damp as I walked along the sidewalk in my casual wear.

But that was the day when _he_ appeared, covered in a white dress shirt, the top three buttons left unbuttoned with a loosened tie and black pants, all stained with _blood_. The red was pooling on the sidewalk. His hair was encrusted with the dried up substance but I could still see his smooth midnight-blue hair and pretty face distorted in pain.

I didn't know how I did it but I managed to drag that man who was possibly three times my weight back to my home, the guestroom, without my parents notice.

The whole thing was like a dream. The me, who was taking off his clothes excluding the pants, cleaning his wounds and then patching them. Some looked like it was harmed from knives and bullets.

A part of me warned myself of this seemingly dangerous man but my maternal instincts kicked in and the thought left me as soon as it came.

He woke up once. He immediately bolted up. I jumped in surprise at the suddenness. He glared at me, eyes filled with hostility. The man was about to get up when I murmured to him to stay down, his wounds weren't healed yet. He paused; it felt like hours, before… surprisingly, he complied.

I finally noticed his eyes. It was a light shade of mauve and purple that reminded me of amethyst stones, I watched as it soften but caution was still evident.

He stayed at my place a total of three days and we never exchanged a word besides me telling him my name. He just nodded mutely, looking uninterested. I never bothered to learn about him or his name, my brain dropping hints to not to. Of course I was curious but it felt like my voice wasn't needed. He didn't seem to mind either.

One night when I was handing him over some congee, he spoke for the first time…

I flinched, seeing as I never heard his voice before.

His voice was almost inaudible but I heard it because of the close proximity.

"Thanks."

It was hoarse but his tone was gentle and filled with fluidity even though he's still injured.

The next day when I came into the guestroom to check on him…

The mysterious man who didn't looked too much older than me…was gone.

The bed was made and everything was as it were. It's as if he was never there in the first place.

The only thing left… was a grocery bag full of candy snacks that you can find at an old granny's house.

I felt like I've just been punked.

**x**

**x**

* * *

**C** o o l **&** **S** p i c y **!**_**  
**_

* * *

**x**

**x**

_"Oh my gosh! Look! Look!"_

She walked pass, school bag in hand dangling over her shoulders. Her iPod was in the other hand, earphones plugged in. Her two inches pass the shoulder pink hair flying after her. It was adorn by her signature red x clip. It pinned up a small messy ponytail on the upper left side.

_(I noticed your eyes are always glued to me)_

Many faces turned to stare at the sixteen-year old girl, a cool and mysterious aura surrounding her.

A squeal. _"It's the cool and spicy Hinamori-senpai!"_

Some compliments. _"Look at her clothes!"_ A girl sighed dreamily. _"I would give _anything _for her wardrobe." _Her attire consisted of the normal school uniform, spiced up with a red belt, a mini case attached to it with chains, along with an upper arm cloth and fancy leg warmers.

You can have it.

_(I got a lot to say to you)_

Gossip was in the air. _"I heard her mother's a famous writer for Buono! Magazine,"_

No, she's a writer for **Housewives' Knowledge.**

"_And her father's an award winning photographer! He took a lot of celebrity pictures! Even that famous singer, Hoshina Utau!"_

No, he's a photographer for **birds.**

"_Wow! She's so lucky!"_

"_Oh! Have you also heard of Hinamori Ami?" _

"_Isn't she that child star?" _

"_Yup! That's her little sister!" _

"_No way!"_

Ami did a **diaper's commercial**…_once_.

And some insults. _"It's so obvious that she's just trying to get attention."_ That sneer came from a jealous Yamabuki Saaya, the previous IT girl before the arrival of Hinamori Amu.

No I'm not.

"_Tch, what's so great_ _about _her_? Trying to act all cool and whatnot, what a faker." _A girl to the left of Saaya complained.

"_Who the hell does she think she is?" _A girl on Saaya's right side finished.

I don't want this attention at all!

_(Yeah I got a lot to say)_

Amber eyes stared straight ahead, tuning out the hushed conversations among the student body with her iPod, a thumb twirled the volume higher.

The sophomores stared impassively. The freshmen stared in confusion. A kid with scruffy auburn red hair stepped forward bravely and dared to ask, "What's going on? Who is she?" innocently.

Silence.

_(They taped over your mouth)_

"…"

A random sophomore finally answered him. "Take some notes kid, Hinamori Amu is the school's IT girl." "If you want an unhappy high school experience then go ahead and cross her."

All the freshmen gulped and that was the end of that.

_(Scribbled out the truth with their lies)_

The hallways were noisy and crowded. But when she appeared, everybody's voices lowered to a minimal, an automatic path was cleared for her. It was the first day of school again. It's been officially one year since she enrolled here but yet, her overall friends: zero and enemies: countless.

_(Your little spies)_

Eyes filled with hearts, awe, envy and fright followed the girl's movements.

_(Crush Crush Crush)_

Ugh, will you stop staring already?!

_(Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone)_

She could still hear the contained whispers from the student body. It was only when she reached her homeroom, pulled open the door and shut it that she could turn off her iPod.

At last, the constant buzzing dissolved.

**x**

**x**

The room was empty. I couldn't help but sigh a breath of relief and disappointment as I made my way to the back rows, grabbing a seat by the window.

It was always like this. The students would chatter away, making up lies as they go along. I can never get my real thoughts in order and always end up saying the opposite of what I'm really feeling.

No one understood me, not even my own family. There will always be this transparent barrier between me and everyone else.

I don't know what this feeling is, always pressuring at my heart. I'm guessing it's loneliness? I shook my head rapidly at this, trying to erase the thoughts.

I didn't mean to give off such an impression. I never really was good with words. It wasn't my fault my mom enjoys buying me clothes and has the _weirdest_ tastes. They just assume I was a rebelling punk because I wear gothic Lolita fashions.

But I'm not like that…I'm not. I'm completely different!

I actually really want to try wearing girly clothes for once. I want to try wearing makeup, I want to try being a normal girl and do normal teenage things. Going to the movies, shopping with your girlfriends, randomly text messaging in class or going to gokons (1) and maybe get a sweet boyfriend.

I don't want all this attention. I don't want to be "cool and spicy".

I want to…

I just want to…

Be **me.**

It's suffocating to always have an outer character. It seems like I can never overcome my shell. So please god…just _someone_, _anyone_ give me the strength…the courage…

Give me the power to be who I **am**.

And those were the exact words I muttered a week ago. I guess that sums it all up of why there's a floating pink fairy in front of me. Oh whoops, a _shugo chara_ I meant.

Ran was covered in pink from head to tie. Her pink cap was partially covering her pink ponytail, a lighter pink cowboy-like handkerchief was around her neck along with a cute _pink_ mini shirt and _pink_ running shoes holding _pink_ pompoms, yes _pompoms_.

I can see she's too entranced by the school, being the first time she's been in one. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so quiet.

"Ran?"

"Ran…"

"RAN."

"RAN!!"

A squeal resounded and she flew onto my nose, smacking it. It actually hurt.

"Oww…Ran, don't do that."

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Going to school is amazing! Can you take me here everyday? Everyday?" Hopeful pink eyes blinked.

I didn't bother to even answer her and just sighed again. I guess she took that as a yes since she's doing a little victory dance.

I stared inside my mini red case that was attached to my belt. Three colourful eggs came into view. One egg covered in pink, decorated with line patterns and pink hearts was the one where Ran hatched from

The second one was identical except it was blue and was covered with spades instead. The last one was green and had green clovers adorning it.

It'd be a lie if I said I didn't freaked out when the eggs appeared the next morning after my wish.

My hand twitched and a finger reached over to feel the blue egg, it was warm. I wonder when it will be time for it to hatch?

My hand quickly snapped back when the bell rang and all the kids started filing in.

I put back on my stoic mask and stared out the window, still feeling the curious stares drilling into my back.

**x**

**x**

Twenty minutes passed by. The teacher was late.

_Thump. _The sound of dropping books and an "Ouch!" was heard.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds—

The slide of an opening door entered a man with long, slightly curly hair tied in a ponytail. He was dressed in a messy white shirt, orange tie and beige dress pants accompanied with a beige coat. He wore plain spectacles and had a goofy grin plastered onto his face. His books were dropping everywhere.

Many students watched him in amusement.

"Hahaha, sorry I'm late class!" He grinned.

"I'm new to the school so I got a little lost." He ended the sentence with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. That notion caused him to drop all of his books. It earned a few giggles while I scoffed at his stupidity.

"Call me Nikaidou-sensei, I hope we get along. Ahahaha…" He continued laughing, his voice went on but I wasn't paying attention.

I found his laughter annoying and he got even more annoying when he called me "Himamori" when he remembered he needed to take attendance.

Thankfully, homeroom ended quickly. I rushed out of the classroom as composed and as poker-faced as I could. Even though I did that, I still heard that annoying "Byebye" of his.

Ugh I knew it, this school year is going to suck just like last year. I really do hate high school.

**x**

**x**

The day rushed by. All the teachers were the same. They explained the classroom rules; about respecting your teacher, your classmates, your classroom, blah, blah, blah, you know…the usual and then handing out the course's year outlines. Ran was "sightseeing" and squealing in joy the whole time. The only thing worthwhile today was the no homework.

Just two more years, I reminded myself, just two more years in order to get out of this place.

I followed the student traffic and made my way outside. I craned my head back to glare at the school. It was like a magical castle, all sparkly and glittery with the towers and cleanliness, the structure of the building looked like it came out of a fairytale. It doesn't even look like a high school. A vast viridian grass field surrounded it with expensive looking flowers in little huddles planted on them.

Little chirps from the birds caught my attention as I saw two of the said animals dancing around in the clear stroke of a blue sky.

As I returned my head back to its original position, everyone was scattered everywhere. Some students were making their way out the gates; some were heading to the soccer field while others lingered around. I overheard some girls making plans for karaoke. I could only sigh, wishing I were in their place.

_Then go ask to join them Amu-chan!_

I sighed again. "I would but that's not my charac—"

Whoa. Major hold up. Back up. What. The. Heck. Was. That?!

I whipped my head around, twisting my head left and right to see whom the voice came from. But nobody looked suspicious. Ran wasn't even paying attention, eyes still sparkling of her surroundings.

I shook my head, I was finally going insane.

_Don't be a wimp. Go on!_

Yes, going insane. I was a bit ticked seeing I was called a wimp. Why _yes_, I knew I was one but did it really have to say it?! Suddenly, a glow of blue caught my eyes and then I realized the baby blue egg was floating in front of me. The same event happened when Ran hatched when I was about cook her into a sunny side up three days ago.

I raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised that I didn't spazz like the last time.

Crack. Crack. Break.

And…a little blue midget popped out of it.

Ran jumped in glee, pompoms floating in the air and mouth grinning from side to side. "Ohh! A new addition the family!"

My amber eyes narrowed, bringing my face closer and squinting at the little blue creature.

It had the same look Ran did but it had a sense of…arrogance to it? Her hair was covered by a baby blue painter's hat. She was clad in a little artist outfit and shorts, along with a newspaper bag. She was cute!

"Wow, that sure took a while. You're pretty slow Amu-chan." I take back my compliment. I glared at it but the blue shugo chara was unfazed, sending me a full-blown stare instead.

We continued glaring at each other until Ran interrupted us by doing another little cheer routine. We ignored her.

"So?" It spoke. I raised a finely trimmed eyebrow, not comprehending what it meant. It sighed in annoyance, probably thinking I was retarded. A vein throbbed on my forehead.

"Aren't you going to ask those girls," She gestured with a twist of her head "if you can join them?" She finished.

It took me a while for the gears in my head to start grinding…

One.

Two.

Three.

Is she nuts?! That isn't my character! That isn't my character at all! I'm supposed to be cool, calm and collected, indifferent etcetera, etcetera…not asking to go karaoke-ing.

As if reading my mind, the little_ midget_ said, "You really are a wimp." A smug smirk appeared on its face.

High school _really_ sucks.

"No. No I'm not." I stated through gritted teeth.

A few students turned to look at me. Normal people are unable to see shugo chara's unless they have one of their own Ran explained a while ago so right now…

I conclude that I look pretty mentally unstable, seeing as I'm talking to carbon dioxide.

"Hmm…but aren't you lonely?" What the hell does she know?!

"Hey Ran…" It called and Ran stopped. It seem like they were sending each other telepathic messages. I tried to interrupt, "Hey you—"

"**CHARACTER CHANGE!**"

The x clip poofs into a heart clip.

Oh god.

This isn't good. Why? One, I started feeling a rush of girl power in me. Two, things started looking fluffy and sparkly in one of those shoujo manga's I secretly read. Three, the blue midget whose name I still have not gotten was grinning at me in triumph. Four, I said "Yoo-hoo" to the girls making karaoke plans earlier. They were staring at me weirdly. "May I—"

**BOOM!**

An explosion. Debris of the soccer field flew everywhere. Giant clouds of smoke surrounded the area but it cleared a bit.

Wow, saved by a terrorist attack but my eyes eventually widen.

What remains of the soccer field was…

A giant crater on the ground and…crimson.

Blood. Lots and lots of blood and puddles of it were sinking its way into the dirt.

The students! My mind screamed. Everybody in that area was wiped out entirely.

Anguished cries and yells resonated everywhere. My heart clip quickly reverted to its original x.

The blue midget and Ran looked on nervously.

Stampedes of students started running, one of them pushed me thus leading me to meet the dirt. I just made eating someone's dust literal.

Ran was beside me. She started looking worried. "The Yakuza (2)…" She whispered.

"The Yakuza?" I repeated.

"Easter…" The blue midget added. _Easter?_

I looked on, concern overwhelming me. _The students on the soccer field!_ I didn't know what possessed me to do it but my feet started moving on its own.

"Hey!" The blue midget called after me.

While the other students were trying to run _away_ from the exploded area, I was running _towards_ it.

Suddenly, another explosion. I flew back with force, scraping against the ground.

"Amu-chan!" Ran floated quickly to me.

I was mesmerized at my bloodstained palms and knees. My uniform was ripped in places but I was distracted.

A sparkle and a flash of yellow, a shining clover-like lock.

I whipped my head around, almost getting whiplash but I didn't mind.

A boy about my age all bloodied and tattered with blonde hair ran passed me. It was like I was in a movie because the moment he passed me, it felt like everything was in slow motion. It was a bit blurry but I could tell, the blonde was handsome. I also noticed a small prince-like person wearing a crown floating beside him. That thing looked similar to Ran and the blue midget.

But is this really the right time to be thinking about those sorts of things?! God, I really need a boyfriend.

That was when another person appeared, a bit older. His whole form was covered in black with a _tail_… and…_cat ears?!_

With graceful feline-like movements, the man chased after the boy from before. It seems like they didn't notice me.

I gasped when the man's arm evolved into a giant blue claw, swinging it toward the running boy.

The latter didn't seem to notice.

"Look out!" I called in desperation but neither heard me.

The claw hit him…_hard_. The blonde boy cried out in pain, drops of blood splattered everywhere. He then fell to the floor, half unconscious.

I was scared, a thread away from hyperventilating. I saw the boy struggling to get up but coughed out more blood instead and fell back down. The man with cat ears and _midnight blue hair_ walked towards him slowly.

Wait, what…?

A quiet breeze blew, blue locks whipping against his face. Most of the students evacuated to a safe area already so it was eerily quiet.

Then…recognition dawned on me. It was the injured man from a month ago! I couldn't see his face properly but the moment I first met him was unforgettable. The mysterious air, the flawless movements, the calm fury...

But why…?

I almost didn't notice Ran urging me to help the half-dead boy. How can I do that?! I'm only good at being cool and spicy! And…that—that man! He's…!

I continued watching. I watched as the man I saved a month ago picking up the boy by the collar. I watched as he swiped the shiny clover-like lock I spotted earlier, I also watched when the cat man dropped the boy roughly to the ground.

Ran gasped loudly, "The Humpty Lock!"

The Humpty _what_?

"We can't let him have it!" Ran exclaimed, almost in panic mode. "Amu-chan! You mustn't let the lock fall into the hands of Easter! Amu-chan!"

I was dumbfounded. I saw him raising his claw-like arm again as if he was about to deal the finishing blow.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself Amu-chan! Save that boy!"

I knew Ran was right.

"I…"

I don't know what's going on and I'm _seriously_ afraid as hell. But I knew. I had to do something. I just…I just _had_ to.

"I know."

Suddenly, all signs of danger rushed out of me. My fists clenched tightly and I stood up with all the strength I could muster.

My fearful eyes faded into one of determination.

The blue midget finally smiled.

"By the way…" She said, "My name's Miki." It was genuine.

The last thing I saw was the same cold amethyst gaze from _him_, the widen eyes of the blonde from earlier, Ran grinning before glowing…lots and lots of glowing.

"**Unlock... my heart.**"

_Sparkle._

Spinning.

_Blue._

Miki went back into her egg.

_Spades._

The Humpty lock.

_Glitter._

Hair going loose.

_Sleeves. Laces. Leggings._

The blinding light expanded.

_A wink._

A blue dominated background.

_Pose._

"**Chara-nari! Amulet Spade!**"

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Because Amuto is the next SasuSaku. x)

Yuck, this chapter took me a while. I'm trying out a new writing style to make it easier on the eyes but I don't think it's working too well.

So, shall I continue?

! _**K**_at.

* * *

**Vocabulary: **

(1) Gokon - _A group blind date with participants looking for potential girlfriends/boyfriends._

(2) Yakuza - _Crime organizations that operate in Japan. _


	2. ii

Chapter Two

_If I should __**die**__ before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my __**breath**__ away_

**-**

**-**

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

**-**

**-**

Amethyst eyes winced at the piercing light emitting from the girl. His eyes focused back on her after the light dissipated, widening a quarter of a fraction at the results. _That's…!_

"**A character transformation!**" The blonde finished, ruby orbs mixed with shock and awe, seemingly forgetting the wound he was sustaining.

The two watched as the girl landed gently onto the half-destroyed soccer field.

**x**

**x**

* * *

**D** r e w **, D** r a w **, D** r a w n **!**_  
_

* * *

**********x**

**********x  
**

I stared at my outfit again, and again and again. It seems like I pulled a Sailor Moon. I would've been happier if this happened ten years ago. But right now…

I.

AM.

SERIOUSLY.

GOING.

TO.

_FREAK!!_

Good god, what the hell am I wearing?! I was covered in blue and was in the same outfit that Miki was wearing except an older and lacier version minus the newspaper bag! And what _did_ happen to that Eiffel-tower-shoved-up-her-blue-ass-Miki anyway?!

_You do know… I can hear you right?_

That voice resounded inside my head.

Umm…

No? I thought back mentally, feeling a bit dense.

She scoffed in disbelief before she continued.

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that this time since you don't know what's going on. But this is a __**character transformation.**_

Uh huh…so, I transformed into you?

I heard a sigh, translating into "I can't believe I'm your shugo chara. I'm too good for you."

_No, it's more like we merged together._

That sounds sick and wrong.

_You must be kidding me._

Throbbing vein.

_To make this short, we transformed together and now you can use the powers I have to offer and kick some ass. I suggest you do it now since that Cheshire cat has recovered from his momentary shock._

She was right. I was wasting time arguing with her…or myself, or _whatever_ because _he_ was pacing towards me, a dangerous—well, a dangerous than _before_ aura surrounding him.

I backed away and dodged when a claw descended toward me. My breath quicken when he suddenly blurred before me. I felt my cheeks warming up. This is _seriously_ not the time for blushing!

I didn't realize I hopped onto a giant leftover debris of the soccer field when he started towards me, I leaned backwards trying to avoid a head on face confrontation. But I oh-so-_smoothly_ slipped, gravity pulling my body down.

It seems like it was only then that _recognition_ joined on his features. I saw those purple orbs widen, an arm robotically extending for me, grabbing onto my wrist painfully and saving me from a seven meters fall of doom.

The action caused me to fall into his chest, inhaling the essence of manly cologne, chocolate and…_catnip_.

My face scrunched up at this before pushing myself away from him, fighting a blush from highlighting my cheeks.

I noticed his hands were still on my uppers arms, holding onto me even though I tried to distance myself. I raised my head to question him but that intense gaze stopped me. His hands tighten as I stared back at him.

He looked like he was having an inner battle with himself, the shade of purple in his eyes getting darker and darker. He finally let go.

"You…" He said. I almost forgot how velvety smooth his voice sounded.

"You're from—" His sentence was cut off when a blast of light flew towards us. We both flipped backwards, avoiding the attack.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Get away from her!"

I returned my gaze back to the blonde who was now standing up, holding some magical wand yelling, "**Holy Crown!**" and another form of the same blast flew across the field to where Ikuto stood.

The man under attack smirked and simply hopped out of the way like a cat.

"It's not the time for games, Little Boss. Let's end this." He calmly replied and his arm evolved into a claw again and aimed it toward the boy.

_They stood in the spotlight long enough. It's your turn, Amu-chan!_

What?! You know I don't want to be in the spot—

**POOF!**

A human size paintbrush dissolved into my hands. Again, as if my body was moving on its own, I twirled the brush with my two arms.

"**Colourful Canvas!**" The words I never knew blurted out my mouth.

A wave of a painted rainbow rushed forward.

**WHOOSH!**

The sound of waves rang through his sensitive cat ears but when he turned, a splash of rainbow was already heading towards him.

The blonde eluded the attack and retreated to the sidelines.

**SPLASH!**

"Did it get him?" The blonde asked quietly, eyes locked onto the spot where Ikuto once was.

But a mumble distracted him and his gaze landed on her. He saw her still contemplating where the brush originated.

**x**

**x**

"Holy f—" I mouthed out, stopping myself from finishing the word in which I dare not speak its name in front of Ami.

Then again, Ami's not here! Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck. _

Did I just do magic? Since when did I become a magical girl who saves the world? More importantly, where on earth did the paintbrush come from? It was like "poof"! and it landed into my hands.

At the back of my mind, it was like I knew _exactly_ what to do with it! But I really didn't!

"And then I did _this_…"

Her arms were waving around, trying to emphasize what just happened to her.

"…and then I did _that_."

**Swing. Swing. **

Her arms repeating the attack movements.

It was as if an evil spirit possessed me!

And what on earth's "_**Colourful Canvas**_"? That's _so_ lame. Rainbows are _seriously_ not my forte.

This is bizarre, really, really bizarre.

"Oh god. Do I have to save the _world_ now!" Her question was more like a statement.

I was all in all bawling my eyes out. Miki was staying quiet. Ran was staring at me quizzically.

"Umm…excuse me, Miss?"

I tore my gaze off the brush I was holding and I could've sworn my heart stopped.

What came into my line of vision was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my sixteen years of breathing.

My breath was quickly taken away. My eyes started to burn, his whole body and face was glittering! But that was probably my imagination. After all, he reeked of metallic blood that bled through his clothing. His face was scratched and his body was bruised. He was wearing a now ripped frilly white dress shirt, a royal blue tie and dark pants. A crown finished it off.

He reminded me of one of those fairytale princes.

Is this what they call love at first sight?

Compared to Ikuto's voice, his was more boyish but still held that masculine power and was more lucid.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked again, worry etching onto his bishounen features.

"E-Eh?" was my smart reply.

He held out his free arm, the other still holding the wand to pick me up. I took it. It looked more like a scepter than a wand now that I got a closer look.

I blushed when my eyes made contact with his and found interest in staring at my blue boots.

My face was going to overload when he brushed back a strand of my hair and touched my cheek.

Oh.

My.

God.

"You're bleeding." I was dazed but nodded nonetheless at his remark. His fingers were soft.

It was then that he reached into his pocket and took out a yellow hanky with the letters "Seiyo" embroidered on it and held it in front of me. A part of me screamed for his touch again.

"…"

"…"

"It's for your bleeding scratch Miss."

…Oh. OH!

I wanted to smack myself then and there but that would make me look more mentally retarded that I already am.

I courageously took a glance at him, his face was still pasted with concern and I wanted to melt on the spot.

I hesitantly took the hanky and contacted it with my cheek. Obviously, he's not going to wipe it for me.

When I took a look at the hanky again, drips of blood appeared. He was right, I was bleeding. I probably got it when I fell.

I saw him smile and I wanted to squeal. But that isn't very cool and spicy is it?

"T-Thanks." I stuttered out, seemingly uncaring. He didn't make much of it and just nodded, still having that princely smile of his.

My self-proclaimed romantic moment was ruined when a black tornado blew towards us, making our clothes and hair fly. We held our ground or else our whole bodies would've been flung backwards. I felt Ran cling onto me as hard as she could, squeaking when she felt she was going to be blown with the wind.

I made myself look up and lo and behold, Ikuto was standing unscathed and locks of his hair were whipping around wildly, black winds surrounding him.

"Hmm…it seems like you're with the Little Boss huh?"

It took me a while to realize that the rhetorical question was aimed at me.

I wanted to retort when another small tornado of wind blew in our direction making my feet dig into the ground.

"Amu-chan…" Ran squeaked, holding on for her life.

"It's kind of ironic…" Ikuto continued, his voice monotone.

"…that you helped me when you're clearly on Seiyo's side."

That was one more thing added to my list of 'WTF are you yapping about?'s

A deadly smirk crossed his expression. "That would be your downfall..."

I was confused more than ever.

"…Amu."

I was paralyzed. Including the fact that he remembered my name, he sounded like he was going to kill me.

I cleared my throat, trying to find my voice. "I'm not—"

I couldn't explain myself since dozens and dozens of black eggs with x marks flew towards us.

"Watch out!" The prince yelled, diving towards me, shielding me with his body. The x eggs shot towards him. I was about to blush when he coughed out more blood, some of the liquid splattered onto me. His body eventually went limp.

A pregnant pause.

"H-Hey." I called out to him.

It's not what it looks like.

"Hey…"

This is not happening.

"Wake up…" This can't be happening.

"Hey…" Cold sweat was flushing from my head to my back.

"WAKE UP!" These things can't happen in real life…can it?

Ikuto just looked on, his face blank.

I stood up. I closed my eyes, anger consumed my whole body, shaking it to the depths of my very soul.

"It's people like you…" I began through gritted teeth.

He lifted an eyebrow.

I opened my eyes, glaring icily at him.

"…that we can't live in peace!" Clearly, I wasn't sane when I said that. Maybe I concluded too fast that the blonde was dead. But before I knew it I raced towards Ikuto with inhuman speed. He was on alert immediately and more x eggs flew at me. I dodged them all. He reacted and took a step back.

I twirled my brush in hand.

"**Colourful Canvas!**" And again, a wave of a painted rainbow ripped forward, this time more accurately.

I saw him having a hard time dodging it. The x eggs continued its assault.

I let my heart give me guidance and my fingers traced a shape of a heart in front of my own. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and snapped them open when the x eggs were at the right angle.

"**Open…**"

"…**HEART!!**"

And a chain of hearts reflected out of my hands and cleansed all the eggs in a matter of seconds.

What's left was a feeling of purity. I saw as the darkness dissolved into white. Again, I didn't know what I did but accomplishment rested on my conscience.

I stiffened. Remembering I only distracted Ikuto, darted my eyes back and forth for cat ears and tail but none of that were in sight.

He was gone…

Just like the last time.

I mentally scolded myself for thinking so much of it.

_Sparkle._

Something shiny caught my eye as I turned curiously to see what it was.

I stepped slowly, moving closer to the object to see…

The lock. Or the _Humpty lock_ as Ran referred to it as.

I picked it up, memorizing its features. It was shaped like a clover, glass filling its inner core. It was really pretty.

It was weird when it shook. I looked up and felt everything was in motion.

The area looked like it was meshing together, merging into one, swirling around. Everything was spinning.

I wiped my eyes but it didn't work. Nausea started forming at the back of my throat, I felt hallucinated.

Then…

Dots covered my vision. My half conscious mind felt Miki's transformation wearing off.

A breeze whipped at my back, I felt like I was falling.

"Amu-chan!" Ran and Miki's united voices were heard until…nothing.

"…"

Darkness.

**x**

**x**

…chan.

…mu-chan.

…Amu-chan.

Amu-chan!

AMU-CHAN!

I bolted upwards, eyes flapping open before a rush of dizziness knocked me over, bringing me back onto a cushiony surface.

I blinked harder, trying to clear my vision. Giant pink and blue eyeballs stared back at me.

I screamed.

"Hinamori-san?!" The blonde from earlier, panic-stricken slammed open the door and staggered toward me.

"What's going on?! Are you alright?!" He questioned.

That's when I noticed he was also covered in bandages and a beautiful girl tailed in after him.

"Y-Yeah." I answered shyly.

I heard him sigh of a breath of relief and flopped onto a nearby chair.

I began noticing my surroundings. I was in a room, all covered in white and hospital-like. I was on a bed, the blankets ruffled. A little drawer sat beside me, a big window was on the left letting the sunlight shine in. A single purple iris was the only colour the room contained, sitting in a glass vase on a table across the bed.

My eyes finally landed on the girl that entered.

The girl I analyzed was the next most beautiful creature I've seen besides the prince. She had lavender hair held in a ponytail, honey-coloured eyes completed with a gentle visage. She was wearing a Sakura-patterned sundress and was smiling down at me, catching my gaze.

"Hello, my name's Fujisaki Nadeshiko." She bowed politely. I tried to bow back the best I could while on the bed. "And this is my shugo chara, Temari." She pointed and Temari also bowed.

Temari was adorable to say the least, she had a lighter shade of purple hair and was wearing an even lighter shade of a pinkish-purple kimono decorated with flowers. I tried to bow again though it looked awkward.

"I found you and Tadase-kun on the school grounds." Nadeshiko's voice was mellow.

I nodded curtly, finally learning the name of the princely figure—I mean the blonde.

"Are you feeling much better Amu-chan? You blacked out after the fight with one of Easter's men." She asked, pacing towards me gracefully.

It felt awkward when she addressed me so intimately. But it was only then, like fragments of flashbacks fell into place; the fight, Ikuto, Chara-nari, death all came back to me.

I sat up. Ran and Miki were making comfort on my lap. My hands tighten around the sheets, gripping it so firmly that my knuckles turned white.

"I…"

She tilted her head, signaling for me to continue.

"I want to know…" I gulped, a bit nervous on how to word it.

"…about what's going on?" She provided politely, lifting a gentle smile. That smile…it assured me somehow, making me show a crooked smile of my own.

Tadase-kun got off his chair and stumbled slowly towards the bed, his left foot was wrapped in bandages so he had trouble walking.

"May I take over, Fujisaki-san?" He questioned nicely. She glanced at him before nodding and backing away as he moved closer to me.

"My name is Hotori Tadase, this generation's boss of the Seiyo Family, it's a pleasure to meet you Hinamori-san." He offered me his hand and I shook it. _Wait—Boss?_

A questioning look must've fell on my features as he added, "Your shugo chara, Ran offered me your name." I nodded again, 1/2 of my questions answered. I looked down to see Ran playing cards with Miki.

I listened intently as he went on.

"We're actually part of the Yakuza." My insides were screaming to break away right now but my outer face remained impassive.

"What you've just witnessed earlier was a battle between me and one of the Easter family's guardians."

"…Guardians?"

"Yes, Yakuza members who can do Character Transformations like you did earlier with Miki."

Miki looked up at the mention of her name.

"It's quite odd since only members of the Yakuza could summon Shugo Charas. Are you in any relation to the Yakuza, Hinamori-san?"

"No, none that I know of at least."

A quizzical look was added to his face. "That's really odd to say the least. What's amazing is that you have three shugo charas while normally a member has one."

"It's a miracle indeed." Nadeshiko commented. "Perhaps Amu-chan is destined to be part of the Yakuza?"

"…" The info digested.

"Me…? _Destined_? You're kidding right?!" I exclaimed, my tone a bit louder than intended

She giggled, lifting a hand to cover her mouth.

"This is too weird…" I placed my two palms on the sides of my head while trying to get rid of the urge to scream my lungs out.

The world's moving way too fast. Everything is throwing themselves at me, I can't breathe.

_I can't. _

I was just minding my own business, going to school and being a good girl.

_I can't breathe! _

I just want to get through life, hoping it'd be easier as time passes.

_This is wrong._

But God happens to have other plans for me and the Yakuza appeared.

_I can't breathe at all._

I'm supposed to live a _normal_ life.

I'm not supposed to get _involved_.

_I can't._

I'm normal. _Normal._

_This is not my character._

My barrier cracked.

"No…no…no. NO! I'm supposed to live a normal life! And have an awful high school experience with no friends and pretend to be cool and spicy for the rest of my life! Not—Not to become part of the yakuza!" I blurted out in frustration, my hands clawing at my hair and messing it up.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto was trying to steal the Humpty Lock earlier. I had a hard time fending against him." He rambled on unfazed and looked down at me.

"I would like to personally thank you for helping us get it back. Who knows what will happen when the lock and key unites, especially in the hands of the Easter family." He bowed sincerely.

Mood swings.

I blushed.

It's amazing because all signs of caution flew out the window with that statement.

"The Seiyo family and the Easter family are the two strongest families that ever existed in the Yakuza world and it still stays true to its name. We have the Humpty Lock that has been passed down since the first generation boss…" He stuffed his hands into his pocket and presented me the lock.

"…And they had had the Dumpty Key for generations also."

"We can't confirm it since it's been so long but it's rumored that if the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key unites, the Embryo will appear." Nadeshiko added.

"Embryo…?" My curiosity was peak.

"Legend has it that the Embryo can grant any wish to who that attains it." My ears perked up.

"And you also reacted with the Humpty Lock…no one has been able to done that until this generation." Tadase remarked, a hand under his chin trying to decipher what's happening.

"I think you're the key to our victory in this never ending war Amu-chan." Nadeshiko commented.

A question starting gnawing at me and I had to ask even though I was about to overload with this new gain of information.

"Then…what's Easter's wish?"

"..."

Nadeshiko looked away. Tadase's darken eyes turned towards me.

"We're not too sure but it's mostly that…"

"They want to…" Nadeshiko muttered, eyes darting back towards me.

"…to annihilate the Seiyo family." Tadase finished.

I almost fell off the bed.

I regained my composure and managed to utter out a whisper, "W-What? Why…"

Nadeshiko shrugged and Tadase merely sighed. "Who knows…but all I know is, we _can't_ lose." His hands was clenched, face etched with something unreadable. I watched as he unclenched it and threw me a smile.

"Anyways Hinamori-san, I think you should—"

A Tarzan-like scream.

**Crash.**

My face clearly screamed, "WTF?!"

Shards of glass came hurling in through the window along with a boy in a pilot's outfit.

**Thump.**

He landed onto the floor _hard_, his boots creating pitter-patters as he got up. How he managed to avoid all the hazardous broken glass was beyond my comprehension.

"Wow. That was one heck of a ride. Right Daichi?" An everlasting grin was plastered on his face.

That was when I noticed a green-haired shugo chara poofed beside him, sporting a yellow t-shirt, white shorts and headband decorated with a single yellow star.

"Heh, sure was." The same everlasting grin also appeared on the shugo chara's face.

"Sohma-kun!" Tadase's voice interrupted.

"Kukai-kun." Nadeshiko bowed in greeting.

That was when "Kukai" finally noticed the mess on the floor.

"Wow, I haven't been in headquarters for two weeks and this is the mess you guys make?"

My eyes twitched, drifting my attention to the floor.

His olives eyes shifted, a mop of maroon hair planted on his head.

_Blink. Blink. _

"Oh!" He exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at me.

_Twitch._

His shugo chara, "Daichi" flew in front of me, studying me from different angles.

_Twitch. Twitch._

I concentrated my attention on the floor, the floor and _only_ the floor.

Through my peripheral vision, he was running toward my bed.

"Hey, little girl!" Kukai/Tarzan screamed.

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

Little _girl_?!

"Did you get lost?"

I stayed quiet, staring at him blankly. _Does it _look _like I'm lost? Who in the right mind would get lost at a Yakuza's headquarters in the first place?!_

"Heh, I know what you mean. This place is pretty big. I remembered my first day here; I was lost for four days and four nights. I had to eat this place's wallpaper to survive!" He explained.

"…"

"…"

_Sob. Sob. Sob._

Is he…_crying_?! Oh god, where did I go wrong?

"I…I—had to fight the rats…"

_Sob._

"…for the rations of wallpaper…"

_Sob. Sob. _

"And…they were w-winning and…" A blow of the nose.

"They were s-scary y-you know since t-they…" The sobs continued.

"…were so damn big! A-And…" He broke down.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The tears were endless and a bit annoying.

Especially when he was clinging onto you like a lost child and blowing his nose onto your shoulder, shivering and hiccupping at the same time. It got worse when Daichi decided to join in and started crying onto my other shoulder.

Tadase tried to comfort him but when he stepped forward, his damaged foot smashed into the floor causing him to respond in pain. I saw him falling backwards, crushing Nadeshiko's foot.

"…" It was nerve-wracking because her expression was frozen, like a camera taking a picture of a Kodak moment. Her face still had that serene smile.

It was the calm before a storm. Tadase and Kukai who stopped his sobbing midway stiffed.

"Umm…" I spoke out.

"You…" I twisted my head around to Nadeshiko's voice. Her fair eyes had a dangerous gleam.

"**Chin, Ton, Shan.**" Temari chanted, swinging a branch of Sakura blossoms left and right.

"Little girl get away!" Kukai yelled, hysteria evident in his voice.

"Hinamori-san!"

"…?"

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL YOU BASTARDS!"

After that, it was chaos.

It took me a while to realize the girl holding a naginata (1) and pointing it threateningly at Tadase, screaming foul language while bashing Kukai and Daichi's heads in was Nadeshiko. The _graceful_ and _ladylike_ Nadeshiko.

"STEPPING ON _MY_ TOE HUH?! YOU BITCHES ARE JUST _ASKING_ TO LEAVE THIS WORLD EARLY HUH!! "

Kukai never stopped crying for the rest of the day.

It was an omen, definitely an omen.

**x**

**x**

* * *

******Author's Note:** As you can see, I fail at fight scenes especially with shugo charas. xD

So this is the introduction arc, trying to keep it light and bouncy or else I might not get another chance to… :D

I mean, I promise nothing.

Anyways, it's June which equals to **Final Exams** which equals to me **studying** which equals to me secretly crying at night which equals to scarce updates which equals to me updating at the end of June or beginning of July which multiplies with **reviews** which equals to me probably updating **sooner **which divides with Summer Break with the remainder of more updates than usual. And there's no such thing as subliminal messages. Hm.

P o l l :

Chapter Lengths;

a. I would like them **shorter**.  
b. I would like them **longer**.  
c. I like them **as it is**.

! **_K_**at.

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

(1) Naginata - _A poled weapon that consists of a wooden staff and a curved blade as its head._


End file.
